Of Fevers, Stomach Bugs, and Caring Godfathers
by dreamwriter32
Summary: A nasty stomach bug is going around Hogwarts, and if there's a stomach bug out there, Gryffindor's golden boy will catch it. Harry catches the stomach bug and is nursed back to health by his godfather Sirius. Companion piece to A Christmas to Remember.


Of Fevers, Stomach Bugs, and Caring Godfathers

 **AN: Harry lives with Sirius and Remus, and they teach DADA at Hogwarts. There is No Umbridge. Set before A Christmas to Remember.**

Sirius sat in the staff room, twirling his spoon in his cup of tea. He wondered what the reason why Dumbledore called this meeting was. The full moon was a few days ago and Remus wasn't fully recovered just yet. The werewolf was currently sleeping in their shared quarters, something that Sirius was jealous of. He would rather be anywhere but where he was right now.

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor, and Deputy Headmistress entered the room and sat down in the seat across from Sirius.

"While we have a moment before Albus gets here, I need to talk to you," the head of Gryffindor began.

Sirius looked around and then back to Professor McGonagall. "Oh, are you talking to me?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in a thin line. "Yes, I was talking to you!" she exclaimed in a calm voice. She opened her bag and dug out a piece of parchment. She looked at it before she handed it to Sirius.

"This was the essay, I assigned for the fifth years last week. This is Harry's."

Sirius took the parchment and looked over the essay, only for his eyes to boggle at grade at the top.

"He got an Exceeds Expectations!" he exclaimed, more in shock.

"That is one of the best essays I've read of Harry's," Professor McGonagall explained, pointing to the parchment. "But that's not the only thing I need to talk to you about."

Sirius looked up at his former professor, concern evident on her face. "What else?"

"He seemed to be a little off today. I figured like most of the other fifth years, he's just stressed about the workload and the stress of OWLs has already begun. I have seen Miss Granger drag both Mr. Weasley and Potter with her to the library."

Sirius nodded, remembering he was on patrol that night and met the trio on their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry and Ron have stayed in my quarters a few times to avoid her. Harry told me that she's drawn up this study schedule and he told me in no certain terms unless it's an emergency am I to wake him up on the weekends."

The Scottish professor's lips curled into a smile if for a moment. Professor Flitwick sat down on the other side of Professor McGonagall.

"Sirius, can I talk to you about Harry's grade in Charms?" the goblin sized professor inquired.

Sirius nodded, wondering if every teacher Harry had was going to talk to him.

"I just finished grading the homework from last week. I just wanted to let you know that he seemed to have improved and his ability to do the charms have improved as well," he said.

"Thank you Filius, I appreciate it." Sirius had been concerned about how Harry was doing in his classes and sometimes asked the professors themselves instead of his godson. He was more concern about Harry handling the workload that fifth year was known for.

The quiet chattered died down when Professor Dumbledore entered the room. "I've called this meeting to warn you all that we've got an epidemic on our hands."

Whispers broke out among the gathered staff. "Silence!" Dumbledore called. "I've just received word from Poppy that another student has fallen ill with the stomach bug that had plagued fourteen other students."

"So, what do we do Albus?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"If the number of students who get the bug goes up, then we'll have to cancel all classes to keep the bug from spreading."

"Several students have seen Poppy for immunity potions. So there's hope that not all the students will get the bug," Professor Snape added.

"What are the symptoms we need to watch for?" Sirius asked.

"Poppy said the main symptom is stomach cramps, nausea, vomiting, and fever. The fevers are ranging from 100 to 103. I'm asking you all to take the immunity potions. Poppy has some Medi-witches and healers on standby if needed," Severus answered.

Professor Snape handed every staff and professor present a vial of immunity potions. He handed Sirius, one for Remus and kept some for the other members of the staff who wasn't present.

Because that was all Professor Dumbledore needed to tell the staff, he dismissed them and requested that Sirius stay behind.

"Walk with me, Sirius," the old headmaster requested once they were alone. Sirius followed the headmaster towards his office and private quarters.

"I was wondering how Remus was if he was okay?" Dumbledore asked as they walked down the corridor.

"He's doing well. He slept all day today and said he would be fine to teach tomorrow," Sirius answered.

"Good, good. Good night, Sirius," the headmaster said when they reached the stair. Sirius would head for the Defense corridor and Albus, the headmaster's quarters.

"Good night, Albus."

Sirius started walking towards his own quarters near the Defense classroom. He approached the portrait of the stag, the wolf, and the dog. The portrait was personally chosen for Sirius and Remus.

"Mischief Managed." He entered the common area and found Remus in the kitchen. "I brought you an immunity potion. Dumbledore called the meeting because there's a stomach bug going around."

Remus sighed. "I hope Harry doesn't get it. I mean, the poor kid has been sick different times since he's lived with us. The flu before the first task, the incident with Gillyweed after the second task, headaches, stomachaches, food poisoning, and then that cold two weeks ago. I don't like seeing him sick."

"I know, he's just fully recovered from that cold. I hope he doesn't get this bug. I heard from Professor Spout that it was nasty." He added hastily, "she said projectile vomiting was nasty."

"Let's just hope Prongslet doesn't get it."

Sirius nodded. "That makes two of us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry rushed into the boys' bathroom off the fifth year boys' dorm, barely making it before he was throwing up in the first stall. He had woken up feeling sick as a dog and the motion of getting up to start the day was what sent Harry running to the bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet.

Ron, who was the only one left in the dorm, quickly followed him.

"You okay, mate?" he called.

"Uh-huh." Then the sound of retching.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

He got no answer. Worried, he pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom. He found Harry in the first stall. Harry looked up at Ron, not really caring that he sounded like a whining child and said, "Ron, I think I'm sick."

Ron leaned over and placed his hand firmly on his best friend's forehead. He definitely was running a fever.

"There's no think about it mate, you're burning up."

The red-headed Prefect winced as Harry once more threw up in the toilet, this time until he was dry heaving.

"Ow," Harry moaned, clutching his stomach. "Ron?"

"I'm here mate, what do you need?" Ron asked, prepared to do whatever Harry asked him to do.

"Get Sirius," Harry replied.

Ron knew it was a testament to how awful Harry was feeling if he was asking Ron to get his godfather. Ron recalled the number of times Harry had been sick and each time, he pushed himself until someone discovered he was sick.

"Can I get Hermione first? I don't want to leave you by yourself," Ron asked.

Harry nodded, groaning slightly as his stomach clenched tightly.

Ron was about to go and find their bushy headed friend when the girl in question entered the dorm. She met Ron at the door of the bathroom, with her hand raised to knock.

"Ron, what's going…?" Whatever Hermione was to say, Ron cut her off.

"Stay with Harry, I need to get Sirius," Ron directed.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking around and not seeing their raven headed best friend.

"He's sick," Ron called over his shoulder, jogging down the stairs.

Hermione quickly walked to the bathroom. "Harry?" she called as she entered.

"I'm right here," a voice croaked.

Hermione followed it and found Harry in the first stall, leaning against the wall, his knees up to his chest. She kneeled down beside him.

"You don't feel good do you?" Hermione inquired. Harry shook his head.

"I feel sick," Harry moaned.

"I bet you do," Hermione murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back as the sick teen laid his head on the seat of the toilet. Harry groaned suddenly and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Need anything?" Hermione asked, wanting to help her best friend feel better.

"No." Harry slightly bent over his crossed arms that were wrapped tightly around his belly. Hermione reached over and gently rubbed calm, soothing circles on Harry's back.

A groan from Harry brought Hermione back to the present. She continued to rub soothing circles on Harry's back, whispering words of comfort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron ran down the stairs from Gryffindor tower and then through the corridors until he reached the one for Sirius and Remus's private quarters. He knocked on the portrait door, waiting for a few minutes before pounding on the door. He had heard Harry say the password but had forgotten it.

The portrait door opened and Sirius appeared, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's sick," Ron explained.

"Where is he?"

"In the bathroom off the dorm, Hermione is with him."

"Thanks for coming and getting me." Without another word, the Animagus took off at a run to Gryffindor tower with Ron following right behind them.

Once they reached the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron shouted, "Stinksap!"

The Fat Lady swung open and Sirius climbed in first, heading directly upstairs to the boys' dorms.

Upon entering the fifth year boys' dorm, Sirius paused for a second to catch his breath. Once he had caught his breath, he quickly walked into the bathroom.

"He's in here, Sirius," Hermione called from the stall door.

Sirius followed the voice and stopped at the sight of his godson. Harry was curled up in a ball, his sweaty head resting on the toilet seat, his arms wrapped around his abdomen so tightly and the groans coming for his godson were adding to his mounting certain.

He reached over and felt of Harry's forehead.

"Sirius?" the teen croaked.

"It's me, Harry. What hurts?"

"My stomach," Harry whimpered. He winced, grinding his teeth as another painful cramp ripped through his abdomen.

"Okay, kiddo. I think we need to take a trip to the hospital wing."

It was a testament to how bad Harry must be feeling because he nodded and let Sirius pick him up off the bathroom floor. Slowly, Sirius made his way out of the bathroom and into the dorm.

Ron had found Harry's green blanket with the snitches on them and handed it to Sirius when he sat Harry down on the bed.

"Thanks, Ron, where's his socks?" Sirius asked.

Ron opened Harry's section of the wardrobe and opened a drawer. He selected a pair of gray socks Harry often wore on cold winter nights and handed them to Sirius.

"Thanks." Sirius slipped them on Harry's feet and wrapped him up in the blanket.

"Okay, we're going to the hospital wing. Let me know at any time, you're going to throw up," Sirius requested.

"I will." Harry leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder as he was carried down the stairs and out the portrait hole and down the stairs.

As they headed down the stairs towards the hospital wing, they met Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with Potter?!" The head of Gryffindor exclaimed.

Sirius shifted Harry slightly, to make him more comfortable. "He's sick."

"Are you headed to the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

Sirius nodded and watched as the Transfiguration professor pulled out her wand and cast the Patronus charm. The cat appeared from the wand and stopped in front of the two adults.

Professor McGonagall said to the cat, "Poppy, Sirius is on his way with Harry. Be ready." For a moment, Sirius let the cat Patronus head in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Thank you," Sirius murmured to his former professor and colleague and walked on to the hospital wing.

Harry lolled against his shoulder, he groaned slightly, feeling his stomach churn. Then he heard an angry growl.

"Do I need to stop at a bathroom?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry groaned. "I'm fine."

Sirius decided to speed it up and began walking briskly to the double doors of the hospital wing, now in view.

The door was standing open, as it usually was this early in the morning for students who needed potions or other medical needs.

As soon as he walked into the hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey descended on him.

"Follow me, Black!" The matron ordered.

Sirius followed without argument, walking into the nearest exam room. He gently placed Harry on the softly padded table, letting the ill teen lean against him.

"What seems to be the trouble this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He says his stomach hurts," Sirius answered. He placed a hand on Harry's forehead while the matron wasn't looking.

"Does he have a fever?"

"He's burning up," Sirius responded.

Madam Pomfrey approached the table and placed a caring hand on Harry's back.

"When did you start feeling sick dear?" she asked.

"This morning," Harry replied. "I've thrown up a few times already. I felt nauseous when I woke up this morning."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and asked Harry to lie down on the exam table. Not wanting to get on the mediwitch's bad side if he didn't do what she said, Harry slowly laid down on the table, scooting himself up a little so his feet weren't hanging off the end.

"Other than vomiting and nausea, what are your symptoms?" The matron asked, still using her kind and gentle mediwitch voice.

Harry's stomach gurgled loudly, causing the teen to groan and blush in embarrassment. "That and stomach cramps. It feels like a really bad stomach ache."

The matron tutted and began running some diagnostic spells. Then cast a spell to check on Harry's temperature. He was warm to the touch and Madam Pomfrey guessed Harry was running a one hundred degree fever. She was right.

Sirius inhaled sharply at the sight of the glowing red numbers. "That's not very high, Black," the matron reminded him. "It could go up as high as 103."

The concerned godfather nodded and watched as the matron pulled out a Muggle Stethoscope and pulled up Harry's T-shirt, exposing his pale abdomen to the room. She placed the bell on Harry's abdomen and the earpieces in her ears. She moved the bell along the warm flesh, listening closely.

"He has got the stomach bug that's been going around," the healer explained, as she quickly lightly palpated Harry's belly. "Does it hurt anywhere when I press?" she asked her patient, her fingers pressing in the middle of his abdomen.

"No," Harry answered. Madam Pomfrey finished her exam and allowed Harry to sit up.

"Considering this is Potter's second time with a stomach bug, do you know the drill?" Madam Pomfrey asked Sirius.

"Plenty of fluids, rest, give him potions for fever and his stomach every two hours, increase the fever reducer to every hour if his fever goes up. Call you if we need anything," he recited.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, pleased that Sirius remembered all that. She handed Sirius a bag with the potions and ordered him to bring Harry back if he got worse.

"Any questions?" she asked before she let them leave.

"What can we do about the stomach cramps?" Sirius asked. Harry leaned against him, laying his head on his shoulder. Sirius wrapped an arm around his godson.

"A hot water bottle would work, it's what I would recommend and if I remember correctly, it's what I recommended when the poor boy came down with the stomach flu around this time last year."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he said, sincerely.

The matron left the exam room, wishing Sirius 'good luck' as she headed out the door. Sirius turned to Harry and asked, "Want me to carry you or can you walk?"

"It would be quicker if you carried me," Harry informed his godfather.

"Is your stomach cramping now?"

Harry nodded, whimpering slightly as Sirius lifted Harry into his arms. Thanks to a lightweight charm Sirius placed on Harry before they left the bathroom in Gryffindor tower, Sirius was easily able to carry Harry all the way to his and Remus's shared quarters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius sat in the armchair in the corner of Harry's room, watching his godson sleep. Upon arriving at his and Remus's shared quarters, Remus jumped up at the sight of Sirius carrying a groaning Harry.

The werewolf followed Sirius and Harry into the teen's room. When Sirius laid Harry down in his bed, he immediately curled into a ball, clutching his stomach. Sirius then collected the potions he had kept in the bathroom that was Harry's and returned with an arm full of potions ranging from fever reducers to stomach soothers.

Beginning with the stomach soother, Sirius uncorked it and then helped Harry sit up long enough to take it before laying him back down again to give the potion time to kick in.

Harry could feel the potion work and coat his stomach and suddenly the constant roiling stopped, but his stomach still hurt. Once they were sure the potion was going to stay down, his godfather helped him sit up long enough to take the fever reducer and a sip of water.

Remus stood on the other side, supporting Harry by holding him up with a hand on his back. Sirius uncorked the fever reducer and handed it to Harry, whom quickly swallowed. Remus summoned a cup from the kitchenette and used his wand to fill it with water.

"Here, Prongslet," he whispered, handing Harry the cup of water.

Harry croaked out a "thanks," and sipped on the water. After Harry laid down and fell asleep, Remus left to attend to his classes and told Sirius he would do his classes for the day so he could stay with Harry.

That had been an hour ago and Harry had been asleep since taking the fever reducer. Sirius remembered flooing the matron in a panic because Harry had fallen asleep after taking a fever reducer the last time he was sick with the stomach flu.

Madam Pomfrey explained to a panic-stricken Sirius that some people react to the potion by becoming sleepy, so sleepy in fact that they fall asleep. She assured him that this was normal that Harry's sleep was restful. If it wasn't for having the knowledge that this is a typical reaction, Sirius would have already been panicking.

Remus had stopped by with Harry's rucksack full of clothes during his free period. He went to Gryffindor tower for some changes of clothes for Harry and a few other things such as his pillow. Remus stayed long enough to help Sirius change out the pillows on Harry's bed before heading out to his next class, telling Sirius to send a Patronus if he needed him.

Sirius got up from the armchair, stretching. Sitting back down, he continued to watch his godson sleep.

He watched Harry sleep, noticing how much like James he was when he was asleep. He even looked younger in his sleep.

The covers were tucked under Harry's armpit to prevent overheating. Reaching over, Sirius gently felt of Harry's forehead. He still felt warm, but Sirius wasn't sure if it was body heat or fever he was feeling.

A groan brought Sirius back to the present. Harry was waking up.

"Prongslet, are you alright?" he asked, wanting nothing more but to help Harry feel better and take away any pain he might be feeling.

"No," Harry groaned. "Stomach cramp." He whimpered softly, hugging his stomach. "It hurts."

Seeing Harry wince in pain, broke Sirius's heart. He headed out to the bathroom and found a stomach calmer. The stomach calmers seemed to help with any stomach cramps Harry had, unlike the soothers, which worked better when Harry felt nauseous.

Returning to Harry's room with the potion, Sirius noticed Harry had sat up in the bed, his arms wrapped around his middle. He looked odd without his glasses and his hair was sticking up in all directions, or at least the part that wasn't plastered to his forehead.

"Want to try a stomach calmer?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, wanting nothing more, but the pain in his abdomen to go away. Sirius brought the potion to his lips and helped Harry take the potion. Once Harry swallowed it, he laid back down in his bed, curling up on his side, facing Sirius.

"Try to sleep some more Prongslet. I'll be right here."

Harry didn't need any encouragement, just closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

To Sirius's relief, Harry slept the remainder of the morning, only waking to use the bathroom or when Sirius woke him for a drink of water.

When lunch time came, Harry had woken up to use the bathroom. Sirius asked if he wanted to try to eat something. Harry had agreed, even though knowing that it would be coming back up within the hour.

"Sirius?" he heard Harry call.

Moving over to the side of the bed that Harry was facing, Sirius sat down on the edge, letting Harry know he was still there.

"What's wrong, Pup?"

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Harry stated. A minute later, Harry groaned, covering his mouth with his hand.

Sirius helped him up and led him to the bathroom. Once positioned on the floor in front of the toilet, Harry began to violently heave the contents of his stomach. He heaved until all he was doing was dry heaving.

Sirius winced watching his godson. He remained beside him, rubbing his back in soothing circles and pushing back any stray hair out of Harry's face.

When Harry finished dry heaving, he laid his head down on the toilet seat, the coolness helping his heated head. He groaned, feeling his stomach rolling. He wondered if Sirius could hear it.

"Geez Pup, your stomach doesn't sound too good," Sirius commented.

If it was anyone else but Sirius that said this, Harry would have blushed, but right now it was hard to tell if he was blushing because his face looked flushed. He leaned back against Sirius, wanting some comfort.

Sirius was alarmed when he noticed that Harry felt a little warmer than he did that morning.

"I think your fever went up." Sirius felt Harry's forehead. It felt warmer than it did this morning. "When I get you back to bed, I'll get the thermometer and we'll see if your temperature went up."

Harry nodded, leaning against Sirius's shoulder. He waited for a moment to see if he was going to throw up again before asking Sirius to take him back to bed.

"Sirius, I think I'm done," Harry said, hoarsely.

"Okay," Sirius replied, softly. He helped Harry up from the floor and then slowly they walked back to Harry's room. Once Harry was lying back down on the bed, Sirius left the room, returning a minute later with the thermometer.

"Keep this under your tongue," Sirius directed. He sat there, running his fingers through Harry's hair while waiting for the thermometer to beep. Harry looked sickly, lying there with the thermometer sticking out of his mouth and eyes glazed over with fever.

The thermometer finally beeped and Sirius gently pulled out of Harry's mouth and looked at it.

"102," Sirius whispered. It was now apparent Harry another fever reducer, this time the maximum strength. "I'll be right back." Sirius got up and went to the

Once inside the bathroom, Sirius opened the cupboard and found a maximum strength fever reducer. He had included it when he was stocking the potion cupboard before the school year started to prepare for anything that might happen.

He picked up the fever reducer and returned to Harry's bedroom.

"Let's try this, okay. Maybe this will bring your fever down."

Harry let Sirius pull him up into a sitting position. He leaned against Sirius to take the potion, he grimaced at the yucky taste and even yuckier aftertaste.

Once he was positioned back against the pillows, Harry let his eyes droop closed. He didn't open them until he felt something against his lips.

"Here, Pup, small sips."

Harry took the straw in his mouth and sipped on the water, slowly. Then he felt himself being pulled back into a sitting position, this time his shirt was being pulled up.

"I need to change your pajamas, kiddo. You've soaked through these."

Harry let Sirius change his pajamas, which was easier said than done. But what puzzled Harry was Sirius didn't put his shirt back on. This was explained why when he felt something cold on his back.

"We're going to try this to help bring your fever down and wipe off the sweat," Sirius explained, answering Harry's unasked question.

Sirius had summoned a washcloth and a basin, filling the basin with water from his wand and then dunking the washcloth in the basin. Ringing it out, he started to wipe the sweat off Harry's back. He moved all over the back, up to the neck and shoulders and down to the waistband on Harry's pajama bottoms.

Once he was finished with the back, he laid Harry back down and began to wipe off Harry's front.

The feeling of the cold washcloth felt good to Harry's heated skin. Slowly and softly, Sirius rubbed the washcloth on Harry's chest and stomach. He was careful when he reached his godson's belly, as it would tickle him.

It was when Sirius returned the washcloth to the basin that he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. Gently as he could, pulled a shirt over Harry's head and down his torso. Once he had Harry dressed, Sirius then recovered Harry with a blanket and kissed his cheek before returning to his vigil in the armchair in the corner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius must have fallen asleep because he was woken to the sounds of moaning. It took him a minute to realize what was going on. Harry was sick and he was taking care of him.

Shooting out of the armchair, Sirius was at Harry's bedside in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts," Harry complained. "The cramps feel like they were going to rip me in two." Harry groaned as another cramped rolled through his abdomen. "That was the worst one."

Sirius took in his godson, curled in a ball, lying on his side and clutching his stomach tightly. It took Sirius a minute to figure out what he could do to help bring his godson some relief.

"Want me to get the hot water bottle?" he asked.

Harry nodded, turning onto his back. Sirius summoned the hot water bottle, not wanting to go on a hunt for it. It sailed into the room and into Sirius's hand. Tapping it with his wand, Sirius set it to warm and then placed it on Harry's abdomen.

"How's that feel?" Sirius inquired.

"Good," Harry murmured.

Sirius kept an eye on the timer he set when he placed the hot water bottle on Harry's abdomen. He took the directions seriously and had readjusted the temperature to keep Harry from overheating or getting too hot.

When the time was up, Sirius removed the hot water bottle, laying it somewhere he could find it if they needed it again.

"Do you want me to rub your stomach?" Sirius asked. It was something he usually did following the use of the hot water bottle.

Harry nodded his consent. Sirius had rubbed his stomach before when he was sick or had stomach issues. Soon he felt his shirt being pulled up and Sirius's rough hand on the bare skin of his belly. Sirius began, rubbing in soothing circles, going in the direction of the digestive tract, as directed in the books Sirius had read about massage.

"How does this feel?" Sirius inquired.

"Really good," Harry purred. His eyes were getting droopy and Sirius knew that abdominal massages put Harry to sleep. It was the same as back rubs.

Sirius kept the pressure light, knowing that Harry couldn't handle any heavy pressure on his stomach. He kept the massage up, even after Harry went to sleep. Sirius could hear Harry's stomach rumbling, and he hoped that this was a good sign, even though the rumbling didn't sound so good.

Harry's breathing evened out, telling Sirius he was fast asleep. Bringing his hand around Harry's belly one more time, Sirius finished the massage and pulled down Harry's shirt, tucking in his godson.

Sirius sat on the bed, watching Harry sleep again. He felt like when Harry got sick, he needed to make up for all the lost time he had with Harry all the more. But Sirius knew that even if he did get caught up, it still wouldn't be enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus quietly entered his and Sirius's shared private quarters. He headed into the room that was Harry's when he stayed with them. He found Harry, asleep in his bed and Sirius sitting in the armchair, dozing off to sleep.

A soft smile graced his face as he took in the scene before him. This wasn't the first time he found Sirius in Harry's room and it wouldn't be the last. He knew Sirius had been trying to make up for lost time with Harry since the moment he moved in with them.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered.

At the sound of his name, Sirius looked up at Remus, noticing the werewolf's smiling face.

"How is he?" Remus inquired, quietly.

"He's been having stomach cramps, I used a heating pad and the massaged his stomach. Before that, he vomited. He's been asleep for a while."

Remus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, facing Sirius.

"From what I gathered from the other professors, the stomach bug seems to be a twenty-four-hour bug, but others have had it a little longer, more like forty-eight hours. Poppy said that she figured Harry will be feeling better tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, looking at his godson. Harry's face was pinched in a grimace, making him jump up.

"Prongslet, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry groaned, curling into a tighter ball. He didn't answer Sirius's question and ignored him when he gently shook his shoulder.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Finally, he got a response.

"My stomach really hurts, Sirius."

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Sirius asked, "Where?"

Harry took Sirius's hand and placed it in the middle of his belly. Sharing a look of concern with Remus, Sirius asked his godson if it felt sore or was he feeling sick.

"It feels sore," Harry replied.

Sirius thought for a second about what to do to help Harry, before he softly started to rub soothing circles on Harry's abdomen. The light massage had relaxed Harry's stomach enough to relax and not be so sore.

"He's asleep," Remus sighed.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight," Sirius told him.

Remus didn't say anything, just nodded. He knew that Sirius was going to stay right where he was, in case Harry needed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sun shining through the window woke up Sirius the next morning. He sat up on the side of the cot he had conjured in Harry's bedroom. He was confused as to why he was in Harry's room and not in his own bed. Then it hit him. Harry got sick yesterday, was diagnosed with a stomach bug and Sirius had brought him here to take care of him.

He stood up and stretched, checking the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was still a little early just after eight in the morning.

He walked over to Harry's bed and leaned over, feeling his forehead. Then he pressed his lips to the spot between Harry's eyes.

"His fever broke, thank Merlin," he whispered.

He decided to let Harry sleep and headed to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Harry woke up an hour later, needing to go to the bathroom. He felt better than he did when he woke up yesterday. Sitting up in his bed, he slipped on his glasses. He had a moment of confusion when he realized he wasn't in the fifth year boys' dorm in Gryffindor tower. Instead, he was in his bedroom of Sirius and Remus's shared quarters.

Getting up, he shuffled to the door and headed to the bathroom. Quickly taking care of his business and washing his hands, he headed into the kitchen area.

Sirius was sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Good morning, Padfoot," Harry said, getting his godfather's attention.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sirius asked.

"Better." Sitting down at the table across from Sirius, Harry waited until Sirius had swallowed the sip of tea he just took before he asked what was for breakfast.

"How's porridge sound?" Sirius inquired.

"Good," Harry replied.

Sirius called for Dobby to bring Harry some porridge as they were out of the stuff they needed to make it. Remus needed to go to the store.

Dobby reappeared with a soft _Pop!_ and gave Harry his breakfast. The porridge was just how Harry liked it. With a dash of cinnamon and a little bit more milk to make it a little runnier and not so thick. A goblet of juice was placed beside it.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said.

"You're most welcome, Master Harry." Turning to Sirius he asked, "Anything for you Master Doggie?"

Harry snorted his juice, and when he cleared his throat, he roared with laughter.

"No, Dobby. I'm fine, thank you," Sirius wheezed.

Dobby left and Harry still was cracking up.

"Oi! What's so funny?" he asked his godson.

"Sorry, just every time I hear Dobby say that….." Harry cracked up again. "Every time I heard Dobby say that I think it's funny. Considering…" he trailed off.

"I understand that now." Sirius sipped on his tea and he and Harry chatted, catching up with each other and what was going on in each other's life.

"By the way, Sirius," Harry said, a little later. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Sirius smiled and cupped the back of Harry's head, pulling his head to him. "Anytime, Pup. Anytime."

Harry knew how lucky he was to have a caring godfather in his life. He never had anyone who took care of him when he was sick before Sirius, with the exception of Ron and Hermione. Now, he had a family who loved him and took care of him when he was sick.

It didn't matter if he had a fever or a stomach, he had a caring godfather who would take care of him and nurse him back to health.


End file.
